bandorifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Dokidoki SING OUT!
Dokidoki SING OUT! (どきどきSING OUT!) - сингл участницы Poppin'Party, Тоямы Касуми. Релиз состоялся 5 апреля 2017 года. В игре BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! открывается после прочтения 13 главы основной истории. Автор текста - Накамура Коу, композитор - Агематсу Нориясу (Elements Garden), арражинжировщик - Фуджинага Руютароу (Elements Garden). Список треков #Dokidoki SING OUT! #Teardrops ～Acoustic Ver.～ #Dokidoki SING OUT! -Instrumental- #Teardrops ～Acoustic Ver.～ -Instrumental- #Secret Talk with Kasumi Аудио Текст Rōmaji= Yumemite SING OUT! Yume kazoete SING OUT! Takanaru hāto de todoke♪ SING OUT! Nazeka kyū ni wake mo naku Damarikomu son'na toki (aru yo ne) Kokoro no naka guradēshon Kumo wo nukedashite jiyū ni toberu to ī ne Dare ni mo misenai namida wo koboshita Toki mo atta kedo (Let's sing!) Akirametakunai (Dreamin' now) Keep on smiling! Keep on shining! Massugu ni yume wo egaki hora "Namida hatsuki kibou iki" no densha ni notte Mae dake mitsumete kimi wo matsu yo Ai no uta kuchizusanderu Yumemite SING OUT! Yume kazoete SING OUT! Takanaru hāto de todoke♪ SING OUT! Umaku warae nakatta hi Nemurenai son'na yoru (aru yo ne) Miageta ginga sutēshon Kimi to machiawase seikan ryokō shitaina Dare ni mo misenai namida wo koraete Dōka tsutaetai (Let's sing!) Watashi wa ima demo (koko de) Keep on smiling! Keep on shining! Nakanaide namida fuite hora "Namida hatsuki kibou iki' no densha ni notte Kimi to nando demo deai naosu Ai no uta kuchizusanderu Tokidoki omoidasu kimi to no deai Ano toki hajimatta koto no subete wo―― (Kitto zutto) Kimi to wa motto (Kitto motto) Tsunagaritai Kazoe kirenai Memories atsume Keep on smiling! Keep on shining! Massugu ni yume wo egaki hora "Namida hatsuki kibou iki' no densha ni notte Mae dake mitsumete kimi wo matsu yo Ai no uta kuchizusanderu Dokidoki SING OUT! Mune ippai SING OUT! Takanaru hāto de todoke♪ SING OUT! Todoke♪ SING OUT! |-| Kanji= 夢見てSING OUT！夢数えてSING OUT！ 高鳴るハートで届け♪　SING OUT！ なぜか急に　わけもなく だまりこむ　そんなとき(あるよね) 心のなか　グラデーション 雲を抜けだして　自由に飛べるといいね 誰にも見せない涙をこぼした ときもあったけど(Let's sing！) あきらめたくない(Dreamin' now) Keep on smiling！Keep on shining！ まっすぐに夢を描き　ほら 「涙→キボウ(ナミダハツキボウイキ)」の電車に乗って 前だけ見つめてキミを待つよ 愛の歌　口ずさんでる 夢見てSING OUT！夢数えてSING OUT！ 高鳴るハートで届け♪　SING OUT！ うまく笑えなかった日 眠れない　そんな夜(あるよね) 見あげた銀河ステーション キミと待ち合わせ　星間旅行したいな 誰にも見せない涙をこらえて どうか伝えたい(Let's sing！) 私は今でも(ここで) Keep on smiling！Keep on shining！ 泣かないで　涙拭いて　ほら 「涙→キボウ」の電車に乗って キミと何度でも　出会い直す 愛の歌　口ずさんでる ときどき思いだす　キミとの出会い あのとき始まったことのすべてを―― (きっとずっと)キミとはもっと (きっともっと)つながりたい 数えきれないMemories　あつめ Keep on smiling！Keep on shining！ まっすぐに夢を描き　ほら 「涙→キボウ」の電車に乗って 前だけ見つめてキミを待つよ 愛の歌　口ずさんでる どきどきSING OUT！胸いっぱいSING OUT！ 高鳴るハートで届け♪　SING OUT！ 届け♪　SING OUT！ |-| Английский= Keep on dreaming, sing out! Count up your dreams and sing out! With all of your heart, reach out ♪ sing out! Somehow, suddenly, for reasons unknown It all goes silent, at just that moment (you've got it) If your heart has a bit of gradation, Rise up above the clouds with your freedom, fly away The tears that spill, I won't show to anyone Although there were tough times (Let's sing!) I don't want to give up yet (Dreamin' now) Keep on smiling! Keep on shining! Draw out a path to your dreams and you'll see Those tears will turn to hope if you ride on this train Just wait and watch the future unfold for you Listen to the sweet song I sing for you Keep on dreaming, sing out! Count up your dreams and sing out! With all of your heart, reach out ♪ sing out! On the days where I couldn't even laugh and on the nights where I couldn't sleep (you've got it) Looking up at the stars and space stations Made me want to travel the world and stars with you The tears that I try to hide, I won't show to anyone I want to say (Let's sing!) Even now I'll continue to (Here and now) Keep on smiling! Keep on shining! I'll be here to wipe away all your tears Those tears will turn to hope if you ride on this train We meet again and again, always crossing paths Listen to the love song I sing for you (Always, forever) Always more (Always, forever) I want to connect The countless memories pile up Keep on smiling, keep on shining! Draw out a path to your dreams and you'll see Those tears will turn to hope if you ride on this train Just wait and watch the future unfold for you Listen to the sweet song I sing for you Keep on dreaming, sing out! Count up your dreams and sing out! With all of your heart, reach out ♪ sing out! Reach out♪ sing out! |-| Русский= x en: Категория:Дискография:Poppin'Party